


New Rules

by masongirl



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: One of the best things about adopting a kitten is the revelation that Ron is a total pushover when it comes to striped little furballs.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote for Tumblr. I thought I'd post it here too. :)

One of the best things about adopting a kitten is the revelation that Ron is a total pushover when it comes to striped little furballs. When Carwood brought the sickly, traumatized thing home wrapped into his coat, Ron took one look at him and blew a gasket. It took Carwood’s saddest puppy eyes to convince him that yes, they absolutely do need to take care of it because it would die otherwise. The next day, after Carwood spent the night on the couch, getting up every few hours to make sure the kitten stayed alive, he found a second blanket tucked around his body and a note pinned to the fridge by some of the magnets George brought them from his various vacations.

  1. You feed it.
  2. You bathe it.
  3. I will not change its litter.
  4. No scraps from the table.
  5. It is banned from the bedroom.



He grinned and picked up a pen. There was a line indicated for him to sign.

As it turned out, the kitten is female and, at the time, was just old enough to be fully weaned from its mother. It has two names, because Ron decided to put his two cents in it and declared that a predator should be called something appropriate. Miss Sparky the Killer has a quite formidable ring to it, indeed.

The first in Ron’s list of rules was broken a whopping five days later, when Carwood woke up to an ungodly loud and drawn-out meow and stumbled into a surprising scene when he went to investigate. Ron was standing in the kitchen, a slice of ham in his right hand and Sparky halfway up his leg. He was trying to pull her off, but her little claws sunk into Ron’s trousers and she clung on with all her might. Her high-pitched, hungry meows filled the room.

“Who’s hungry? Who’s the hungriest little menace?” Ron murmured to her in the sweetest voice Carwood has ever heard from him. Frankly, it almost made him jealous. He cleared his throat and Ron’s head snapped up. He threw the ham into her bowl, faking indifference. “I’m teaching her to sit.”

Carwood’s lips wobbled into an uncontrollable smile. “It’s going well, I see.”

“She’ll learn.” Ron said with conviction, watching her gobble it up.

She did not learn. Not that Carwood expected it, but it was funny to see Ron try time and again with her training. The next rule to go was broken by none else but Harry when he and Kitty came over to visit. The four of them were busy eating the roast duck Carwood put together when Harry sneezed. Then, he did it again. And three more times. 

“Sorry, I’m allergic.” He said. “But animals love me, don’t they, sweetheart? I’m a cat whisperer.”

Kitty shook her head and smiled. “He shares his food with them.”

Carwood looked under the table, and sure enough, Sparky was right beside Harry’s leg, one paw extended to tap at Harry’s jeans, begging for more. She was licking her chops. He thought Ron would be angry about it, but he seemed willing to ignore it. Two days later, Carwood realized why - Ron had been sneaking pieces of meat to her for days by then. Upon Carwood’s questioning stare, he just shrugged. 

“I want a fat cat.” He said by way of explanation. 

“I worry about you sometimes.” Carwood replied, following Ron with his eyes as Ron circled the table and bracketed Carwood against it with his arms. 

Ron gave him a slow once-over. “Scrawny isn’t a good look on anybody.”

Carwood raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling the conversation wasn’t about little, oblivious Sparky anymore. “I’m quite far from that.”

Ron’s hand landed on his upper thigh. “Which makes me very pleased.”

The final proof of Ron’s status as a closet soft touch came six weeks after their tabby baby entered their lives. It was surprising he even lasted that long, but the colder the autumn days got, the deeper Ron’s shell cracked, until one day, Carwood came home from work late and found Ron fast asleep in their bed, hair tousled and mouth slightly open. Sparky was curled up on his chest, cradled by one of his hands that seemed to swallow her small body. She was purring up a storm. Carwood pressed a kiss to Ron’s forehead and let him sleep. The list of rules ended up in the recycle bin the next morning.

_~End~_


End file.
